Just run
by QueenOfCouches
Summary: Sort of crime AU. Soul is running from the cops and has to hide inside a stranger's apartment, that stranger just happens to be Maka Albarn. SoMa
1. Chapter 1

_Just run_

It was the only thing on his mind at the moment, he couldn't afford to think of anything else, they were right behind him he could feel it. '_I have to lose them'_ he thought taking a sharp turn into a dank alley to cut into the next block. There was a set of tall apartment buildings and small businesses scattered about. The best thing to do would have been to go into one of the bars and lay low, but at this point his mind to was overwhelmed with fear of getting caught to think straight, so he ran up the stairs of one of the apartment buildings, stopping at the third floor he realized three things; one this was a stupid thing to do, two if he stands here much longer he will get caught for sure and three, this mask is starting to itch.

"Shit." He muttered, smacking his hand to his face. The sound of sirens was getting closer and he was running out of options. He grabbed the closest handle and turned it. Locked. He tried the next one. Locked. He grasped the next one and turned it hearing a _click_ before slipping through the door and shutting it again with a sigh of relief. The place was clean from what he can see there was a flat screen TV, two white couches, one black recliner and a bookshelf, It had hard wood floors and green walls, there were three doors on the back wall. He suspected two of them to be bedrooms, and one to be a restroom. There was a gap in the right wall that looked to be the kitchen.

"Not bad." He thought aloud walking into the living area.

"Thanks, I try." He froze in place. He really hadn't thought this through. He slowly turned to face the owner of the apartment, his mind already going through all of the excuses he can feed them. She was short, her blonde hair was tied into pigtails and she had the greenest eyes he had ever seen. The sirens were right outside. He was officially screwed.

"Are they looking for you?" She asked curiously. He stiffened, she took that as a yes.

"What did you do?" She continued.

"Even if they are looking for me why would I tell a pipsqueak like you?" He countered. No less than ten seconds later there was a searing pain in his skull.

"What the fuck?" he shouted at her, but she just glared at him while hugging a book to her chest.

"Spill or I'll bring them in here myself." She threatened. He sighed in defeat.

"I stole 500 bucks from the deputies' car. I didn't know he was a cop." He admitted lamely.

"Did they see your face?"

"No they saw right through the mask."

"Alright, you're in the clear as long as you don't do it again, then they will find you for sure." She said ignoring his sarcasm.

"Okay well, I'm going to go home since it's good to go." He said walking to the door.

"That's not a very good idea." She stated. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Why not." He demanded.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because they are still out there looking for you." She said giving him a look that shows how stupid he looked right now.

"Well what do you suggest I do, oh wise one?" He replied. She stood there for a while, internally battling with herself before sighing in defeat.

"I suppose you can stay here for the night. My papa left some clothes here from the last time he stayed over so you can use those to sleep in. you can put those in the washer." She said referring to the clothes he was currently using.

"Thanks for being cool about all of this, I owe you one." He said.

"Whatever, I can tell you're not a bad person. You probably have your reasons." She said waving her hand. He liked her, he'd decided as she came back with grey sweat pants and an orange T-shirt.

"The bathroom is the middle door, just hand me your dirty clothes and I'll wash them." She said. He nodded with a small grunt before heading into the bathroom. He peeled off his shirt and jeans and replaced them with the sweats and shirt that was given to him. The mask was the last to go, revealing a shock of white hair, crimson eyes and sharp teeth. He grabbed his things before walking out and handing the discarded clothes to the girl.

"Thanks…?"

"Maka."

"Soul"

"Well Soul, do you want some tea?" Maka asked politely.

"Lots of sugar please" He replied, sitting on the recliner and kicking back. Within minutes she came back with two steaming cups and handed one to him.

"Thanks" He murmured.

"I don't mean to pry but, what was the reason you stole the money?" She asked, eyes sparked with curiosity.

"I need to pay rent, collage text books." He replied.

"Can't your parents or friends help you?"

"My parents hate me, I don't have any friends." He said, taking a sip from his cup.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Is this the first time you've done something illegal?"

"No." He said, looking up from his cup for the first time. She was staring at him rather intensely, it was kind of unnerving.

"What all did you do?" She asked.

"I'd prefer not to say."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your business." He replied, before feeling a traumatic pain in his skull.

"Damn it woman why do you keep doing that?" He said glaring at her.

"You were being rude." She said crossing her arms over her chest indignantly.

"Well why don't you hit yourself in the face with that thing, because that's not something you ask people!"

"I was just curious."

"Fuck curiosity."

"Fuck you."

"Why don't you do that for me." Soul said with a smirk. Maka's face went as red as a tomato.

"Pig!" There was the pain again.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry just stop doing that." He said holding his hands in the air to show he surrenders.

"Alright. Well you can sleep in the extra bedroom, third door. Good night." She said, grabbing both of their cups and going into the kitchen.

"Night." Soul replied, going into the room that he would be staying in for the night. It was a decent size, but rather plain looking with its grey walls. The only thing in here was a bed that looked like it was taken from a hospital room, but he really had no rights to complain. He hopped on and covered up, its been a long day and sleep was exactly what he needed. With that in mind he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber, just the way he liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, wake up."

Soul groaned, pulling the covers over his head as if it will block out her voice. '_Maybe if I ignore her she'll go away_' he thought hopefully. Those thoughts were soon proved wrong when he was shoved off the bed.

"Damn it woman, what was that for?" He practically growled out.

"You wouldn't wake up." She replied with a shrug. He smacked his hand to his face with an annoyed sigh.

"Why exactly was it so important to wake me up?"

"Breakfast." She said. Soul shot from bed faster than the speed of light, sadly colliding with Maka's head in the process. Both of their hands automatically went to their foreheads.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Why'd you put your head there?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up!"

"That doesn't explain why your head was there!"

"Whatever. can just eat?" She asked. He nodded and got up, following her into the kitchen and stacking up on pancakes and bacon. He finished it all within minutes while Maka stared at him with wide eyes, he couldn't figure out if she was amused or freighted.

"Did you even chew?" she asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." He replied before getting up and putting his plate in the sink.

"So, I was thinking about what you said yesterday, you know about not being able to pay for rent and collage books." She started as he walked back into her living room, he sat in the recliner feeling kind of hopeful, although he isn't quite sure why.

"Maybe you can stay here and be my roommate, my last roommate left for a blue haired monkey, and you can switch to DWMA my papa is second in command there, I can get you to go for free all books taken care of." She said looking at him for approval.

"Why would you do that for me?"

"You amuse me." She said with a small shrug. His jaw dropped as far as humanly possible. '_what is with this girl?'_ he asked himself. He narrowed his eyes at her, this was too good to be true. This was a low trick even for Medusa, and he didn't plan on falling for it.

"Medusa paid you to do this didn't she? Figured she'd get me to let my guard down and exact revenge? Well tell her that I didn't steal the black blood, I would never go near that shit let alone take it." He said harshly, turning to leave.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He replied in a growl. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground clutching his head.

"For your information I have no idea what you're talking about." She said indignantly. He give her a confused look.

"So you weren't paid?" He asked. She shook her head 'no' in reply. His face went red from embarrassment.

"So uncool, I'm sorry I kind of jumped the gun. Please just pretend that never happened?" He asked hopefully. She stared at him suspiciously for a while before finally shrugging.

"So what do you say?" She asked.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer, but I owe you. A lot." He replied with a rare smile. He hadn't smiled for a while, he'd missed it.

"Alright, but first you have to pass the test." She said, with a look in her eyes that told him he wouldn't like this test any more than he liked the ones in school. He gulped.

"What test?"

"The Star test." She replied. He could already tell this 'Star test' was going to be some form of torture. But he had no other choice if he wanted her offer, and there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted it.

"Bring it on." He said, in what he hoped was a confidant tone.

"All right follow me" She said, heading towards the door. Soul scrambled off the couch to follow her.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked following her out the door.

"To meet your teacher." She said simply, pulling out a cell.

"Hey star, I've got some fresh meat in need of the test. Meet me at the park A.S.A.P" She said into the phone. He heard what sounded like a shout come out of it before Maka hung up. Maka walked onto the side walk and continued to the left.

"What we're walking? Come on don't you have a car or something?" Soul whined out.

"Nope. Stop complaining." She replied, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Then how do you get to the academy?"

"I grow wings and fly." She said bluntly.

"Ha, ha, ha, so funny."

"I know."

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You know what? Never mind." He said, waving it off. He didn't feel like getting a crack in his skull at the moment. After walking for a while he was getting rather bored, he never really liked to walk places, it was too much effort.

"So really how do you get to the academy?"

"I get rides from my friends BlackStar and Tsubaki. But sometimes I just walk."

"Are you insane? Why don't you just get a car?" He asked. It was her turn to blush now.

"I never got my license."

"You've got to be kidding me. How old are you?"

"Nineteen." She muttered. Soul burst out into a fit of laughter earning a piercing glare from Maka.

"It's not my fault the damn things just don't like me!"

"Who could blame them?" He asked, already expecting the pain he felt in his cranium. He was laughing too hard to care about it though.

"YO, MAKA." Someone shouted, before he could register what was going on, Maka was tackled to the ground.

"Get off me you idiot!" He heard her shout from under the blue haired boy before shoving him off.

"Oh come on Tiny Tits, loosen up." The boy said, crossing his arms over his chest. Soul barely had time to see Maka pull the book from her trench coat before the idiot was on the ground, clutching his head.

"BlackStar!" A curvy girl with black hair and blue eyes shouted. He helped him to his feet and sighed.

"Sorry." She said, smiling.

"Don't worry, Tsubaki. He's going to have to get used to Star's behavior anyway." Maka told her. The girl- Tsubaki nodded and turned to face him.

"Hello, my name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." She said politely, holding out her hand.

"Soul Eater" He said, giving her hand a shake.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR." The boy shouted. Soul looked to Maka for help, but she just shrugged like this was a completely normal introduction.

"Oh so I see that you're speechless. I don't blame you I would be just as speechless as you if I were in the presence of someone as big as me." BlackStar said, patting his back.

"What makes you so big?" Soul asked. This guy was starting to irritate him with his ego.

"I WILL SURPASS GOD"

"You haven't surpassed god yet, so you aren't big."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT MORTAL! AS A FORGIVING GOD I WILL GIVE YOU ONE MORE CHANCE TO BECOME MY LOYAL FOLLOWER. DO YOU ACCEPT THIS KINDNESS?" BlackStar shouted. Maka shot Soul a warning look. Sighing in defeat soul muttered 'sure' as the blue haired monkey went on about lord knows what.

"So what is this test anyway?" Soul asked nonchalantly. Maka smiled wickedly at him, almost causing him to flinch.

"You have to spend the day as BlackStar's servant." She answered. Soul felt the color drain from his face and took a peak at the idiot that he will have to listen to. He was yelling at a tree because it was bigger than him for fucks sake!

"Good luck." Maka said as her and Tsubaki turned to walk away.

"Wait Maka! There has to be another way!" He practically begged, but she just smiled and continued to walk.

"Well it looks like you're stuck with me! You should be honored to have such an opportunity." BlackStar said, slapping him on the back and leading him through the park's gate. In Soul's opinion, this was more of a basketball court than a park, he couldn't see anything other than the court and a lone bench. There was no one else there ether, for a second he wondered if BlackStar chased everyone away, he guessed he should be thankful for that though. He never was very good around people.

"Hey Soul, I've got your first order!" BlackStar shouted. Soul groaned and turned to face the blue haired monkey. So uncool.

"Yeah?"

"Lets see if you can beat a god at basketball!" He replied, throwing a ball at Soul harshly. Soul smirked as he caught it.

"Bring it on."

In the end, BlackStar won by two points. They were both lying on the ground tired and sweaty.

"You are a worthy opponent." BlackStar panted out.

"Yea man, you're not too bad yourself."

"Of course I'm good, a god cannot simply be bad at something!" BlackStar shouted, before doing what Soul can only describe as a crazed laugh. This time he just shrugged it off, he had gotten used to the lunatic after an hour. He realized if you can't beat them, you should just join them.

"So this is the test?"

"Yeah, we had to see if you could stand my godliness." He replied. If there was one word to describe this kid, it would be _loud._

"Did I pass?"

"Hell yes you did, welcome to the group." BlackStar said, holding his fist up. Soul hit it with a shit eating grin.

"So what time will they be back? The sun is going down." Soul said examining the cloudless sky.

"I don't know, I'll call Tsu." Star concluded, pushing buttons on a bright blue flip phone and putting it to his ear.

"Hey where are you guys?" He spoke into the phone. There was a pause.

"Yea he passed, a worthy minion indeed. We'll meet ya' there, later." He put the phone into his pocket and turned to face Soul.

"Minion?" Soul asked, eyebrows raised.

"Only the best for you man, now lets go, my rides in the parking lot." BlackStar said, taking off towards the gate. Soul followed lazily through the gate, the lot was right across the street. The only car there was a monstrous electric blue jeep.

"How do ya like my baby?" Star asked, patting the hood.

"Nice," Soul started. "But a little too flashy for me." He finished with a grin.

"Consider yourself lucky that I take that as a complement."

"Thanks for taking mercy." Soul replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever. Get in." He said opening the driver's door and hopping in. Literally. Soul followed suit with the passenger's side. It wasn't a long ride at all, it should have taken five minutes but with the way BlackStar was driving it felt like hours. The idiot was ignoring all traffic lights, speed limits, stop signs and to top it off, his head was sticking out the window the whole time! Needless to say he was quite relieved to arrive at the apartment building.

"Come on man! They've got dinner in there!" Star shouted running up the stairs. Soul followed at the sound of food.

"Hey we're here!" BlackStar called, plopping onto the closest couch.

"Good, the food is on the counter, and do not even think about having Tsubaki get it for you, if you want it come get it yourself." He heard Maka shout from the kitchen.

"Hi I'm Maka, I like to hit you with books and nag people for asking favors." BlackStar said in a high pitched voice. Soul bit back a laugh when a book flew from the kitchen and wacked the blue haired idiot in the face.

"Come on man up, lets get some food." Soul said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Man up? HA! I'm manlier than you could ever dream to be!" BlackStar shouted from behind him.

"Sure you are."

"So you agree." BlackStar said, looking to Soul smugly. Soul simply rolled his eyes, going for the food on the counter as Maka and Tsubaki went into the living room with their plates. BlackStar beat him to the pot of pasta taking a majority of the pasta, but Soul still got plenty. He walked out right on time to see BlackStar hop onto the recliner that he'd practically claimed. Maka and Tsubaki were on each couch, he choose to sit by Maka since he really doesn't know Tsubaki very well. He suspected she was Maka's old roommate since she mentioned that her old roommate left for a 'Blue haired monkey', and BlackStar fits that description perfectly.

"So how was the test?" Maka asked him, quiet enough that only he heard.

"Well, I have a huge headache, but he is pretty cool." Soul replied in the same tone.

"Yea we had to see if you can get used to him, we do it to everyone who wants to hangout." She said simply.

"Why?"

"Well if they can't stand him, they can't stand the group."

"What does that mean?"

"We um, have what you would consider a strange people in our group."

"I'm sure I can handle them." He replied. Although he wasn't sure if he could, he can barely talk to normal people let alone a whole group of colorful characters. But he ignored that thought and continued to shovel food into his mouth. He'll worry about is social issues later.

"So soul, when are you moving your stuff in? BlackStar and I can help if you want." Tsubaki said, braking the scilence.

"No it's fine, I'll move it in tomorrow I don't have many things."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I've got it covered." He reassured her.

"Alright if you say so." She said unsurely, grabbing both her and BlackStar's empty plates.

"Would you like me to do the dishes?" She asked Maka. Maka smiled.

"No Tsu, I can handle it." Maka replied. Tsubaki nodded and continued into the kitchen, to put the dishes in the sink Soul presumed. BlackStar had passed out on the recliner, snoring loudly. He felt bad for Tsubaki, she had to sleep in the same home as the self-proclaimed god. Said girl walked back into the living room and glanced at BlackStar with a small smile.

"We better go home. Thank you for the meal." Tsubaki said, shaking BlackStar awake.

"Come on, lets go home." She said when she got BlackStar's attention. He nodded sleepily and followed her to the door.

"Come back anytime." Maka said. Tsubaki nodded in response before shutting the door.

"I like them." Soul said before he could stop himself. Maka smiled.

"I'm glad." She told him sincerely. Something went crazy inside his stomach that he didn't understand.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked as if she were concerned. Why would she be concerned about him? Realizing she was waiting for his response he shook the question out of his head.

"It's nothing just a little tired." He replied, adding a yawn to support.

"Okay if you say so." She said, clearly not believing him.

"Yeah, I better hit the hay." He said, walking to what was now his room awkwardly.

"Okay, goodnight."

"G'night" He replied, slipping through the door and closing it. He let out a sigh and flopped onto her- no his bed, and cocooned himself in blankets. His head was swimming with questions about how he would keep his past at bay, what the rest of the group will be like or if they will even like him, and what in the fuck was wrong with his stomach? He closed his eyes and forced those questions away, falling asleep. One thing is for sure he will be tossing and turning all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry if it takes a while to update, if anyone is reading this story at all. Anyway I'm sorry, I've had a lot of school work so I didn't have as much time as I usually do to update the story, so just try and be patient with me, and I'll try to update as soon as I can._

"Get out!"

Soul fell out of bed, at the sound of yelling. He slowly went to see what was going on in the living room, readying himself for a fight.

"But Maka my angel I missed you!?" Soul heard someone cry out. He stepped out the door to stare confusedly at the scene in front of him. There was a man on the ground, sobbing and getting snot all over his face and red hair as he hugged Maka's feet, said girl was readying a book to put into the man's skull.

"What's going on?" Soul asked, pretending to be uninterested.

"Why are you in my baby's apartment?" The question was shouted at him by the man who appeared in front of him at the speed of light. Soul just stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why is she your girlfriend or something?" Soul asked bluntly, there was something in his chest again but this time instead of being pleasant and warm, it was more of a suffocating feeling. It was like someone was sitting on him and wouldn't get off.

"You little asshole!" The man shouted, face red in rage as he raised his fist. Before contact was made, the crazy red head fell to the ground, with an indent in his head. Maka stood behind the man, book in hand. She looked beyond pissed. Soul almost felt bad for the man.

"This is my papa, Spirit Albarn." She said bitterly.

"Why are you so mean to your papa?" Her father whined.

"Papa, this is Soul Eater." She said, motioning to Soul.

"What?! This is who I'm giving a scholarship?"

"Yes."

"No way am I giving that- that – that octopus head a scholarship!" The old man shouted, crossing his arms over his chest like a stubborn child.

"You promised, Papa."

"Well-" He started, searching for an excuse, Soul presumed.

"Well?" Maka said impatiently. Her father brightened up.

"Sorry honey, but he has to specialize in something." The man said. Maka looked at Soul for help. Soul sighed.

"I can specialize in music." Soul told him.

"I don't believe you." Maka's father said, narrowing his eyes menacingly.

"My last name isn't really Eater, as you might have guessed. My last name is actually Evans, as in the famous family of musical prodigies." Soul explained sourly. He never liked people knowing about his good for nothing family, they always try to use him because of it. That was mostly why he doesn't have friends.

"Then why are you so poor?" Maka asked, confusion written all over her face.

"They disowned me." He replied. She looked at him sympathetically.

"Fine. You win this time." The old man muttered, heading out the door.

"Well he was certainly interesting." Soul thought aloud.

"I hate him." Maka said. Surprised, Soul glanced at her. Her eyes were dull and hazed over. It was like she wasn't even there, and he wanted to know why her father had such an effect on her.

"We're low on groceries, I'm going to go the store, I'll stop at Death Burger's to get us breakfast." She said emotionlessly. He wanted to say something, offer to come with her, ask if she was okay, but all he could do was nod his head, showing that he heard. After that she left without a word. Soul groaned, combing his hair back with his hand. Deciding he should move his stuff in, he walked out the door and headed towards his apartment a few blocks down. He took his time walking, he wasn't sure how long it would take for Maka to get home but seeing as how she was walking, he figured he would not only beat her home but also have his things unpacked. His old place looked like a rats nest, the building was on the verge of collapsing, the stairs were deemed unsafe by Soul so he had to climb up the fire escape. The inside of his place was no better, there was blood stains on the carpet, holes in the walls and mold everywhere you looked. He had nothing but a lawn chair and clothes and he didn't care much for the chair. He shoved his clothes into a bag and went back out, next stop was the parking lot to grab his bike, when he got there he pulled the keys from his pocket and starting it up with a grin. He put his bag inside the pocket on the side of his bike.

"It's good to have you back my friend." He said, roaring the engine before taking off to the apartment. He got home before Maka as he predicted. He walked to his new room and put his clothes on the bed. He would have to see about getting a dresser. He sat on his bed and let his thoughts wonder to Maka, and why she was so upset. He didn't understand why he was so worried, he thought if he figured it out the worried feeling would go away but the more he tried to figure it out, the more worried he got. It was like a paradox or something! He heard the door open and shut, and then quiet footsteps coming closer to his door. There was a knock.

"Hey Soul, I got food I wasn't sure what you would want so I just got you a breakfast sandwich."

"Alright, I'm coming." Soul said, standing up and walking out the door into the living room. After she handed him the sandwich he plopped onto the recliner. She seemed perfectly normal now, he noticed as he chewed.

"So what happened between you and your dad?" Soul asked, trying to sound nonchalant, it wasn't working. He glanced at Maka who had stopped eating and taken to playing with the hem of her shirt instead.

"You don't have to tell me." Soul hurried out, worried he had done something wrong or had upset her in anyway.

"No its fine, after all I know about your parents." She said.

"I was twelve when I walked on him and some random girl in the living room, Mama was at work and I was supposed to be at the library studying, but I skipped that day because I was too worn out to deal it. As soon as I walked in Papa panicked and begged me not to tell Mama, I told him I wouldn't as long as he didn't do it again. I was afraid of them splitting up, I wanted us all to be happy, I thought he would stop so we could be happy. But eventually Mama had to work weekends, that's when it got bad. I would hear him with different girls every weekend and every weekend he would have me swear to keep it a secret. Eventually Mama saw the signs, she ignored them for a long time but I could tell she saw them by how her eyes dulled when he flirted with other girls or came home too late at night. One day she came into my room crying, she told me she loved me and that I need to stay strong. I tried to ask why but I was crying with her, I could tell something bad was about to happen and I was right because she never came back." She told him. She looked like she was holding back tears.

"It's okay to cry Maka." He told her. She shook her head 'no', lip quivering as a few tears slipped down. Soul got up and moved towards her before hugging her, awkwardly patting her back. He had no idea what he was doing but he saw his in a movie once. They stayed like that for a good fifteen minutes before Maka's phone started ringing. She grabbed it off the arm of the couch and answered.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Oh, hey Kid." There was a pause as she listened. "Yeah, I'll see if Soul will come, see you there." She said, hanging up.

"Hey lets go, BlackStar and Tsubaki invited us to play basketball and have a picnic. This is a good chance for you to meet the rest of the gang." She said getting up and heading towards the door. He followed, grabbing his shoes.

"I'm coming wait up." He told her, pulling on his sneakers.

"Oh and Soul."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She said sincerely. Soul's face turned red.

"Yeah, it was no problem." He told her, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, lets go, I have a surprise for you. We'll never have to walk again." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to where he parked his motorcycle. Her eyes bulged when she saw it.

"Is that safe?" She asked. Soul scoffed.

"Of course its safe, I wouldn't let you on if it weren't. Trust me, I've driven her for years and she never disappoints." He told her, getting on the bike and patting the spot behind him. She reluctantly listened.

"Okay hold on tight." He said, revving up the engine and taking off. He heard Maka yelp behind him as she hurriedly hugged his waist. He pulled into the parking lot that BlackStar had parked his car at yesterday and hopped off. Maka looked a little sick and was wobbly on her feet, but that was probably because that was her first time riding. He was actually impressed, on his first ride with his brother, he was glued to the seat in shock.

"So?" Soul asked looking at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you like it?"

"Well, I suppose I could get used to it." She replied, walking toward the park entrance, Soul following close behind. BlackStar met them at the gate, grinning like an idoit.

"About time you got here!" He shouted.

"You just invited us four minutes ago." Maka told him bluntly, looking at her watch.

"In fact it's still 7:58 in the morning and we're supposed to be eating lunch." She finished showing him her wrist watch so he could see that she wasn't lying about it.

"Who cares, I'll eat food anytime of the day!" BlackStar shouted, throwing his hand in the air with a huge grin.

"Then why did you even say lunch?"

"HA! We never said lunch!" He said pointing at Maka, who looked like she wanted to say something but BlackStar had her beat this time. When he realized that she had nothing to throw back at him, he started doing a victory dance.

"What cha' gonna' do now smart ass?" The blue haired idiot pressed. Maka's eye twitched as she reached into her coat and brought out a book, no less than a second later BlackStar was clutching his head in pain.

"Ouch dammit." BlackStar complained.

"Serves you right." She told him with a burning glare. BlackStar was about to say something rude to her when a SUV drove by at high speeds, barley missing the trio. It pulled over abruptly causing dirt to fly all around them, a tall, stripped haired young man with piercing yellow eyes came out, looking around Souls age maybe even a bit younger.

"Hurry tell me what time it is." The man told Maka who checked her watch for the second time within two minutes. He was debating rather or not he should be afraid at this point, in his defence he almost got hit by a car.

"Right on time Kid." She told him, the man sighed with relief.

"Next time, I'm driving." A tall dark blue eyed girl with long dirty blonde hair said, coming from the passenger's seat looking rather worn out.

"Why can't I drive?" Another girl complained, coming out of the backseat. This girl was slightly shorter than the other, she had short golden hair and bright blue eyes. The taller girl had a look of horror on her face.

"You are never driving again." She told the other girl who puffed her cheeks angrily in reply.

"My driving is completely adequate for your information." The stripped haired man said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Liz, Patty, Kid, this is Soul." Maka interrupted. All three of them turned their attention to Soul, who was slightly confused.

"Hey I'm Liz Thompson," The tall girl told him, hand on hips. She pointed to the short girl who was bouncing eagerly for some reason unknown. "And this is my sister, Patty." Liz finished. At the sound of her name the shorter girl- Patty waved. Both of the girls look familiar for some reason.

"I am Death The Kid but you may call me Kid for short." The striped haired man said holding out his hand. Soul shook it unsurely, no one this young has ever offered to shake his hand unless there was a shocking device on their palm.

"I'm Soul." He said with a smirk.

"Where's Tsubaki?" Liz asked, looking towards BlackStar who shrugged.

"I don't know, she was right behind me when we were walking here." Star replied, looking around confusedly. Liz looked a bit concerned.

"Hey Sis you don't think-?" Patty started to ask before Liz put her hand over the girl's mouth. No one else noticed but Soul. He had a bad feeling about this, there was a girl missing and he is positive he as seen these two girls before, and no one he has seen is good news.

"Hey, maybe we should go look for her." Soul suggested.

"Yea, good idea Soul." Maka complemented, turning to walk into the park.

"Wait for me!" BlackStar shouted before following her, Kid not far behind. He grabbed Liz's shoulder to stop her before she could leave. Her sister stopped as well.

"Both of you know what happened to Tsubaki, don't you?" Soul asked harshly. At first, the girl glared at him but then she sighed.

"In what way were you involved in the Black Blood experiment? Tell us now and we won't have any trouble." Liz asked him, making a pistol form out of midair and land in her hands, her sister did the same.

"I was the last test subject." Soul replied evenly.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Both of you know what happened to Tsubaki, don't you?" Soul asked harshly. At first, the girl glared at him but then she sighed._

"_In what way were you involved in the Black Blood experiment? Tell us now and we won't have any trouble." Liz asked him, making a pistol form out of midair and land in her hands, her sister did the same._

"_I was the last test subject." Soul replied evenly._

Patty started laughing hysterically.

"What?" Soul asked irritably, he wanted answers. The girl wiped tears from the corner of her eye after calming down.

"Shark boy doesn't know.~" The girl said in a sing-song voice.

"Doesn't know what?" He growled out.

"Listen, Medusa is back and she is hunting down all of her subjects. Everyone one in our group is a subject." Liz told him putting her gun down.

"Then why is everyone else so oblivious to what is happening around them and what might be happening to Tsubaki?"

"We haven't told them."

"Why in the hell not?"

"Because we want to protect them." Liz told him evenly. She sighed when she saw Soul's confused look.

"Are you a weapon, or a meister ?" She asked.

"Weapon. What is a meister?" He responded, to prove his point, he held his hand open and let a red and black scythe appear.

"Can you fully transform yet?"

"How would you do that? What is a meister?" he asked her, making the weapon vanish from his hands.

"Do you know nothing?" She asked in an annoyed tone. Soul shook his head 'no'.

"Okay, okay, patience Liz, you've got to be patient." She mumbled to herself, rubbing her temples.

"Okay, after Medusa made weapons with the help of her sister, it wasn't enough to please her she needed to make even stronger soldiers. So she began to make beings that were able to completely trigger our weapon form and fuse our souls. These beings were not as easily controlled, some had special abilities that Medusa hadn't planned on, Kid's dad, who we call Lord Death, is the meister who took down the experiment by defeating the experiments funder, otherwise known as the Kishin about twenty years ago, sadly Medusa wasn't done with her experiments." She explained.

"So why haven't you told Maka and the others?"

"Weapons are protective of their meisters, although meisters are strong they aren't able to take injuries as well as weapons, they die easier than us and they heal slower. Can you imagine having someone who is literally a part of you dying?" She asked before shaking her head.

"We won't let that happen, we find it safer for our meisters if they didn't know, because they would just go after her blindly." She finished.

"So who are your meisters?" Soul asked.

"Kiddo is me and sis's, and BlackStar is Tsu's." Patty chimed happily. Soul's stomach dropped.

"So Maka is completely vulnerable to an attack?" Soul asked angrily. Liz flinched.

"We really didn't think that through." Liz replied lamely.

"You think?" Soul asked sarcastically.

"Well why do you care so much?" She asked, raising her eyebrow suggestively.

"I, uh, um. I owe her?" He stuttered. She had a point, why did he care?

"Hey guys we found her!" BlackStar called before Liz could call Soul out on his unsure answer. Patty ran over to meet up with the group.

"Well it seems my sister and I jumped the gun a bit." Liz told him before looking at him expectedly.

"Get it drop the-"

"I get it." He interrupted. To be honest he was rather mad that the sisters got him all worked up over nothing.

"Say Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you find out if someone is your meister?" He asked. She smiled knowingly.

"You have to find out if she can wield you." The blonde replied before running off to catch up with her sister, leaving an embarrassed Soul in her wake. He took a moment to recollect himself before joining the rest of the group at the gate.

"Where were you?" Liz asked.

"Oh I was trying to find a symmetrical place to eat. Remember what happened last time?" The pony tailed girl responded, causing the rest of the group to flinch with the exception of Patty and BlackStar.

"Good call." Liz told the girl.

"Agreed." Maka added. In all reality Soul should be mad at Maka, at all of them, for hiding this from him but he was actually kind of relieved. If you think about it he would have gotten them involved by staying at Maka's place anyway, so in a way, it is good that they are like him then at least they could protect themselves. So he'll just ask Maka about it when they get home.

"Hey Kid l, me and you are team captains!" BlackStar called, bouncing the ball around his legs.

"Alright."

"Okay line up everyone!" Star shouted to the rest of the group. Maka groaned and put down the book she was reading, the same one she hit BlackStar with earlier Soul recalled with a snicker of amusement.

"I'm not doing this, I just did my nails and I do not feel like destroying them already." Liz said, examining her hands.

"Yea, you can count me out as well." Maka added.

"Oh, come on Maka." Star complained.

"No."

"But Liz is out. So the teams wouldn't be even." BlackStar told her.

"I don't want to."

"As much as this pains me, I'll allow you to wear your god's captain's hat." He offered, hand over heart in fake pain as he took out his lucky baseball cap. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"That's not very convincing." She stated. BlackStar grinned impishly.

"What if we did punishments?"

"I'm listening." Maka said.

"If we win the other team captain, Kid has to let Patty do whatever she wants to the right side of the house." BlackStar told them. Kid's face contorted into a look of horror.

"Well- well if we win, Maka has to kiss BlackStar!" Kid shouted, looking smug at everyone's horrified faces. Soul felt something strange in is stomach again.

"It's on! Good thing we will win!" Star shouted, throwing his fist in the air.

"Wait a moment I don't want to be captain." Maka stated.

"You're wearing the hat." BlackStar told her.

"Take it back!" She told him, shoving the hat into his chest.

"It will still be the same punishment if you lose." Kid pointed out. Maka glared at him.

"This sucks." She mumbled, placing it back on her head. "I get first pick." She finished, daring him to object.

"Soul, you're with me." She said.

"Patty."

"Star. No offense Tsu, I have to win this."

"I understand." The tall girl told Maka.

"Okay, let's begin." Kid said, walking to the other side of the court with what Soul can only explain as silent determination.

"Hey man, watch out. Kid is tougher than he works, he even beat me, and Patty has some skills too."

"Noted." He replied.

"Also, we may have a problem."

"What?"

"Maka sucks, in fact I don't think she has ever played before." BlackStar told him in a whisper.

"I guess we'll have to find out." He responded, picking the ball up. "Here Maka you check." He shouted, tossing the ball to the pigtailed girl, who caught it confusedly.

"Check?"

"Bounce the ball to Kid."

"But he isn't on our team."

"Just trust me, it's part of the game."

"Fine." She responded before doing as instructed and catching it when Kid bounced it back. Soul face palmed when she gave it right back to the boy. This is going to be a long game, Soul decided, going to block the stripped haired boy before he made a shot.

In the end, Kid's team won, much to Maka's team's dismay. To be honest the only reason they won is because Patty is insane. She literally kicked BlackStar in the balls claiming we were using street rules. Kid was too fast to keep up with and Tsubaki distracted Maka by describing a book she had just read. So they, in Soul's opinion, they had no chance and he was cursing BlackStar for suggesting playing with punishments, not that he cares if they kiss or not. The strange feeling is probably sympathy for Maka, she does have to kiss the blue haired idiot.

"Kiss!" He heard Patty shout at the two who were stalling.

"Do we have to?" BlackStar whined out.

"Yes, I believe we have established that." Kid told the boy.

"Shouldn't something like that be crossing the line?" Soul asked, hoping to end this.

"If there is one thing you will learn about me, Mr. Eater it's that symmetry is my everything it is balance, it is beauty. If, say Patty, were to destroy one of my walls the balance would be ruined. That my friend, is crossing the line." Kid told him, with an icy tone.

"Kiss!" Patty shouted once again. BlackStar moved closer to the pigtailed girl, Maka proceeded to kiss her knuckles and then to everyone's surprise and amusement, punched BlackStar dead in the mouth.

"What the hell?" BlackStar asked, getting back to his feet.

"Indirect kiss." She told him with a shrug.

"Did you have to hit so hard?"

"That was punishment for thinking I would kiss you at all." She said simply, leaving BlackStar to mumble insults towards her.

"Nice loophole." Soul told her with a high five.

"Thanks." She replied with a small smile. She grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him towards the others, who he hadn't even realized had moved. They were at clearing sitting on a large blanket while Tsubaki handed out plates of sandwiches. Soul learned that Kid was Lord Death's son and that he saved Liz and Patty from the streets of New York, which led to everyone confessing what they were. Maka apologized for not telling him, and told him the real reason she was so kind to him. She told him how she was a powerful meister who could see a person's soul and how she really liked his. The power is called soul perception and she is stronger with it than anyone else. The only other person she compares to is a man named BJ who was hunted down killed because of it. Her crazy father is Lord Death's favorite death scythe. They all told him how all weapons can become death scythes if they kill 99 kishins, the monsters Medusa makes and one witch. Apparently witches have been around all a long and Medusa is one. We were all made what we are using magic from potions and ancient spell books that The Kishin funded. He feared that America didn't have a good enough military, and wanted stronger soldiers, but then he realized the people of America could also turn on him at any moment. So he decided to plague the world with madness and make the whole world see things his way.

They told him how the psycho swallowed his friend after turning him into a weapon, claiming he couldn't trust him. Soul honesty couldn't believe someone could be nuts enough to swallow another human being alive, especially a friend just for the slight chance that they may betray you. They told him that would wrap himself up in bandages and actually manipulate those bandages to do what he wants them to do. Before Medusa kidnapped him and did what she did, he would never believe this story, but now, he honestly had no idea what he should believe anymore.

Kid then told him that the school doubles as a academy for people like us, that is actually what DWMA stands for. He told him how after the actual college classes end the weapons and meisters stay and learn about souls and get missions if you have a partner and should have no problem finding one since he is an actual scythe and how the only real way to make it in the world as one of us is to have a partner. Maka's mood seemed to darken as he got into that. When Kid noticed he quickly changed what he was saying.

"But it's perfectly fine if you don't have a partner, sure there may be more injuries and you might have your friends worried every time you take a mission not to mention how-" Maka shrunk down more and more as he went on.

"Kid!" Liz interrupted harshly, before turning to Soul.

"You could get along just fine if you're strong enough, but its not recommended." She told him with a hinting tone, that he figured implied that he ask to be Maka's weapon. He was going to ask anyway, he thought before he could stop himself.

"Well I think that is the cue for this to end." Tsubaki spoke up, smiling a bit too forcefully.

"Yes we do have school tomorrow." Kid added helpfully.

"Goodbye everybody, be careful on the way home." Liz said with another hinting tone towards Soul who nodded in acknowledgement before grabbing the sleeve of Maka's trench coat and dragging her to the motorcycle. Maka was a lot better on it the second time around, probably because she knew what to expect. The sky was now dark due to that fact that they were at the park all day, when they got in Soul locked the door because apparently Maka doesn't know how to do that. If she did he wouldn't be here in the first place.

"Hey Soul, if you don't mind I am going to go to bed. it's been an… exciting day." She told him heading towards her room.

"Aye Maka, wait up a minute."

"Yea?"

"Well I was wondering…" He started, rubbing his head awkwardly.

"Well are you gonna' tell me?"

"I was wondering if… if you could or if you would be my pa.. friend. Would you be my friend?" He finished lamely. She shot him a confused look.

"Um… Yeah, thought that went without saying." She told him.

"Oh you know, just… making sure." He replied unsurely.

"Okay well, goodnight."

"Night." He told her as she walked into her door. He smacked himself in the face. _Damn coward_ he thought. _Can't even ask a simple question._

He sighed and went into his room, plopping onto his bed shamefully. _Maybe it was best I didn't ask her like that, I mean this partnership is really important to them. I need to show her I'm serious._ He thought. But how would he go about that? He tossed and turned for a few more minutes before thinking of the perfect way to show her how much he wants to be her partner. This will be a big risk. But he is going to have to take it, and if she runs away, she runs away. _Which she probably will_ He thought glumly, before wrapping himself in his blanket and going to sleep. Tomorrow will be a rough day.

Okay I am so sorry it took so long, but here it is, I hope you enjoy.

-Queenofcouches


	5. Update

p class="MsoNormal"Hey guys,  
I'm sorry but my internet is about to get shut off. I promise I'll repost as soon as I get it back on but until then, I'm sorry./p 


End file.
